Fire Emblem Catsle Siege
by ballistic dolphin
Summary: So I was playing Super Smash Bors when I decided 2 write a fanfic about Fire Emblem bcuz it loks pretty cool.
1. Chapter 1: I dunno stuff hapens

Fire Embelm: Castle Siege

"WOAH WHERE ARE THE JEWELS HIDEN?"

Roy was running through forest with his friends Marth and Ike.

They were after the Fire Jewels because King Dedeed had stealed them and brougt them to his castle. So they needed 2 find them before he makes wrold blows up.

Then they came to end of forest and reeched castle wall.

"We should climb wall & see if Knig Dededee is in here. Prepare yourselvs." Ike was saying and he used his sword Aether to get the three of them to top of wall.

"NO U CAN NOT B IN HERE BECASE IS SECRET" a guard came runnign to fight but Marth punched him with her sword and he died.

Then she said "Is dangerous 2 be here. Let's get leaving fast"

"No we should find jewels and kill enemeys b4 we leave" Roy repleid. (Author Note: Hey so Roy is my lest favorite character in Fir Emblem because hes lame and his attacks are the same as Marth's so he's really stupid in this book)

So Roy Marth and Ike went down to throne room where saw King Deedede!

"FOOLS NO ONE CANE STOP ME I HAVE FIER JEWELS" Dedede's voice boomed through out hallway and made loud noise.

Marth gasped and said "He is 2 powerful." and she fianted.

"NO MARTH DO NOT DYING!" Roy was sad because Marth was girlfrend and he loved her so he used Fire Sword and tried to burn Deddeee but he got hit with hammer and was killed.

Dededed laufghed because he thought he had won so he went to cave downstares and said "HAHa when I put the fire jewels into fire emblem world will blow up

But he didn't realize Ike was still alive because he was hiding behind statue."

"I MUST SAFE WORLD & AVENGE MY FREINDS." Ike started gripping his sword Aether with hands clenched in rage.

So he ran downstair to underground volcano.

Ike walked down and found Dedede with Fire Jewels putting into emblem so he used Aether and hit him.

"Ouch" said Dedeed "but you can not stop me is too late" And he was right. The fire jewels were already in emblem so explosion is imminent.

"NO IS GOING BLOW UP" Ike was sad and mournful.

But then Roy grabbed the emblem and throwed it in to volcano lava and it blew up hamlessly.

"WHAT?! My plan is ruined oh no." Dedede said and hit himself with hammer suicidally and died.

Ike stared at corps and said "You'll get no simpathy from me"

"Hooray we have won and now there is peace in Fire Emblem series." said Marth smilling.

"But it's not over yet. There are still more adventurers to have. More battles to win. More bad guys to kill." Ike's eyes were tearing up "But, I promis, I will not rest until the world is free...from evil."


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up 2 Reality

CHAPTER 2: WAKING UP TO REALTY

(A/N: So I jus bought Awakneing and its pretty god so i thunk i will wright a fanficton of it)

"Hey dude u should nt be in this field" said a voic.

"Oh hey where amI" said Trevor (A/N: My name IRL is Trevor so I named this guy aftre me)

"Your in Ylise its a county where we worship dragons and stuff" said Chrom.

"Got it" said Trevor but then some bandits atacked btu Trevor killed all them becuz hes awesoem.

"OK now we have to stop THE PLEEGIANS" Chrom shout and everyone GASPED,

"Who are the Plegia" said Fredick

"There a bunch of bad guys who worship the evil Grimma and he's evil because his followers are the Grimleel which is an evil sounding name and the Grimlael have cult robes like the guys in my Harry Poter fanfic." said Chrom.

"OK les go" said Trevor and the three guys went to Pleiga.

chrome and Trevor burst in2 the thron room

"TOO LATE" said the Grimleals. Behind them a big dragon came aup and they saw is was Grima.

"NO WAT DO WE DO GREEMA IS COMIGN" said Chrom

"I got dis uder control" says Trevor & he grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on Grima and he died.

(A/N: I got this idea from a M Nihgt Shiamalan movie where ailens are allegric to water)

"WORLD IS SABED FROM EVIL" said Trevor but the threat wasnt done over with

NEW CHAPTERS COMING SON


	3. Chapter 3: Love Envisioning

CAHPTER THREE: LOVE ENVISIONIG

Trevor had the vicotrious because he had just singhandely defeeated the Pleagian dudes. Then he went over to Tharja's house.

"Hey Thaja" he said.

"Hey baby" said Tharj

"I juts want 2 tell you that you have beautyfull"

"OK lets get mairred" she said and they get marred and buyed a house in Ylleise.

Just then Mogran burst though the door!

"WHO IS YOU KID" said Trevor

"I am Morgan yuor son rfom the future and I will warn you that WALHEART IS GOING 2 ATTACKE PPL"

"Oh no" said Trevor "This poblem must be solve b4 is too late"

Trevor sat down to read the news paper when he see that Valm (which is Wallhart's country) had sent a bunch of guys into Ylisee,

"Theres only ONE THING 2 DO" and he got in his car and drove to the capital to train the troops to fight Walhrat.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SON


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Lies

CHAPTRE 4: TRUHT AND LIES

"I SUPPOSE U WONDERONG Y I CALLED YUO HEAR TO DAY" said Trevor cause he was in a meeting with Chorm and Fredrick to discuss plans 2 defeat Walhart.

"Dude they are nt a real threat" said Crom

"Yeah they are" said Trevor.

"No they arnt, we cna just stop them w/a few aerstrike" said Chrom (A/N: So my story is kinda spossed 2 be an allegory so Walhart is like ISIS and Chrom is Obama)

"Lets just do what Crobama (LOL GET IT) says and not do aynthing" said Fredrake but then some guys from Vlam came in and said "WE HAVE U SURROUNDID"

"ah no HOW DID YO GIT IN HERE" said Chrom but it was to no avial. The Valmese guys dudes were serving wailhart so they put in side dungoen. But they 4got to lock the door so Chrom Trevor and Fredrik got out OK.

"We should go int hiding so the enemees cant know we have freedom" said Trevor and the fught against Walheart goed on in seecret

NEXT EPISODE COME SOON


	5. Chapter 5: One Last Hope

CHAPTER FIVE: ONE LAST HOPE

So Chrom Fredrik and Trevor has escaped from the dungeoun but the Valm guys were coming.

"We have to go some place safe like a hotel" sayed Chrom and they went across town to the hotel and steal some bellboy uniforms.

"HEY BELLYBOYS do you know WHERE CHROM AND HIS DUDES WENT?" said Valmese solders.

"Oh yeah they went that way up to Northern Regna Ferox." said Chrom who was in disgaise.

"OK thanks." said the Valm guys and they went to the North but they got freezen up and died.

"Alright! Now it's time to formulat a plan" said Fred

"I've get an idea we should go to the FORESTS OF DOOM" said Trevor with exitment pulsing through his voice but everyone else was shokced.

"GASP that a terrible idea WE WILL GET DEAD" said Chrom.

"No we wont Sumia lives there we can get her food adn use it to poison Walhmart." say Trever

"OK sounds good les go" said Fredrick and Chrom and they all leave for Forsets of Doom.

LATER ON...

"Haw haw" said a shady guy. "I can see from these fingprints that they went to teh Forests but theyll never get out alive. VALMESE DUDES! We have to CAPTURE THEM." he said

and he step into the light and the audience can see that it was KELLAM WHO'S A DETECTIVE NOW AND HE'S WORKING WITH WALHRAT and he's gonna come be a threat in the next chapter.


End file.
